


Being With You

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah visits Hayley in the bayou on the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "Ashes to Ashes" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 17 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah sat on the porch of the shack in the bayou, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. The full moon shone brightly.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Then, a naked Hayley stepped out from behind a tree. She was caked in dirt and her hair was tangled.

Rebekah jumped up from her seat and wordlessly helped Hayley into the clothes she had brought her. Then, the two women sat back down on the porch.

Rebekah wrapped her arms around Hayley. For a few minutes they sat in silence, the witch holding the woman she hadn’t seen in almost a month.

Eventually Hayley asked Rebekah “What’s that?” She nodded to the book sitting beside Rebekah.

“My mother’s grimoire” answered Rebekah. “I’ve been looking for a way to break the curse on your pack.”

“Any luck?” asked Hayley.

“None so far” said Rebekah.

Hayley looked like she might cry.

Rebekah brushed a strand of hair out of Hayley’s face. “Don’t give up” she said. “I haven’t.”

Hayley nodded. “I know” she said. “I just miss Hope so much.”

“If it’s any comfort, she’s safe” said Rebekah.

“It is” said Hayley. “And so is just being with you.”


End file.
